<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fictober/Writetober 19 Ficlets by Fordanoia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471597">Fictober/Writetober 19 Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fordanoia/pseuds/Fordanoia'>Fordanoia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All My Fictobers/Writetobers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fordanoia/pseuds/Fordanoia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The accumulation of all the standalone fics I did for Fictober 2019 and Writetober 2019 where I used both prompts in each fic. Almost entirely comprised of Gravity Falls, specifically to do with either one or both of the Stan Twins.<br/>Tags at the beginning of each chapter.<br/>(Coming back to edit for organization later)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All My Fictobers/Writetobers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Now Jump [Pre-Betrayal!Ford & Bill]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now Jump<br/>Day 2. Fear. “It will be fun, trust me.”<br/>If all your friends- Wait no, If your only friend asked you to jump off a cliff would you do it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ford’s foot slipped off the edge and his hands instinctively clutched onto the rock behind him for dear life. His throat completely closed up on him. Not that he had been planning on speaking, but it made him feel like he was suffocating. </p><p>Going along with Bill’s earlier encouragement to diving near the waterfall as he was now frozen on a cliff side not terribly far from that waterfall which was crashing into the lake far, <b><em>far </em></b>below. </p><p>As much as his entire being wanted to <em>not be this high </em>right now, instantly in fact, he couldn’t force himself to turn around to edge his way back to safety.</p><p>“Then jump!”</p><p>Ford jolted in place and some rock dust and pebbles skidded out from under him and over the edge, slowly falling down and getting swirled farther out by the wind. </p><p>“<em>Bill!</em>” His voice was hoarse and thin, and he nervously readjusted his feet further back for extra security. </p><p>“Relax, smart guy, it’s just me!” Bill’s familiar voice reverberated in his head before his form assembled near Ford.</p><p>As he spoke, he tried to reign his voice to something more calm. “Please, Bill, if I fell off from here wrong…” he trailed off, glancing at the rocky edges underneath him briefly. His mind filled up with a barrage of bloody imagery of sharp edges slicing and impacts with overt <em>crunching </em>noises. “It just- wouldn’t be good.” He finished, trying to push the imagery out of his head. </p><p>Bill waved a hand before smacking him hard on the back of his shoulder. “You would have been fine!” He assured him, more than cheerful. “Come on, you know you’d never hit any of the rocks at this angle.”</p><p>Ford refrained from saying anything at the smack on his shoulder, it was entirely non-existent physically speaking so it wasn’t as though he could be mad at Bill for it since it wasn’t <em>actually </em>endangering him. Just a figment of his imagination so to speak. “Still,” he said, glancing down.</p><p>Bill hummed. “You’d just go straight down, right about there actually.” He pointed and his arm stretched until a finger appeared to be dipping into the water, then snapped back quickly like a retractable tape measure. “Thirty feet!” He announced. “Chances are you won’t need to worry about rocks underwater either.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Ford responded with as much gratitude as he could muster, feeling exponentially worse as his brain was already jumping to calculations and figuring out probabilities.</p><p>“Hey, you know that’s over double the highest you’ve ever jumped from.” Bill told him conversationally. “Off of a pier in 1962, you remember that? I can help you remember if you want.”</p><p>“I remember it very well actually.” Ford paused then with a creeping realization that he hoped he was wrong about. “Bill,” he asked slowly, “am I asleep?”</p><p>If he didn’t know better, he would have said that Bill glowed just a bit brighter. “Of course, you are. It’s the easiest way for me to talk to you during the day.”</p><p>Ford nearly felt his heart fall out of his chest. “I’m on the edge of a cliff asleep.” He said quietly, afraid to move.</p><p>“Yup.” Bill confirmed simply, just looking at him.</p><p>He hoped that would be enough, that Bill would realize the danger and wake him up, but Bill didn’t do anything. “Bill. Please, wake me up.”</p><p>“You’re not going to fall over in your sleep, Sixer. If anything you should be more worried about when you wake up!”</p><p>Ford couldn’t even respond, feeling nearly nauseous with fear at this point something he tried not to think about the effect it could have on his balance out of the dream.</p><p>“Look, you came out all this way.” Bill started.</p><p>“Right.” Ford replied airily.</p><p>“I’ve already told you you’d survive this jump!”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then what’s the big deal?” He asked, waving at the water. “Scared of a little air and water.”</p><p>After a pause, Ford realized Bill was waiting on him to say something so he talked, desperate through this so his unconscious body wasn’t limply balanced on a cliff side liable to fall over from a strong enough wind. “I-I just don’t like heights.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that because you’re still up <em>here</em>.” Bill emphasized, amused. “Once you jump it’ll be a completely different story! It will be fun, trust me.”</p><p>All of a sudden, Ford felt himself lurch a bit as Bill disappeared, coming back to himself gently leaning against the wall. He ran his hand over the wall rough enough to check that it caused him pain, a small pang of relief allowing him to breathe again though not very well.</p><p>Running through Bill’s last few sentences through his head, he jumped.</p><p>Jumping wasn’t fun.</p><p>Falling wasn’t fun.</p><p>Struggling back to the surface of the water wasn’t fun. </p><p><em>None of it</em> had been fun, but he couldn’t blame Bill for that. His muse didn’t seem to understand certain aspects of human beings. Obviously Bill wouldn’t try to make him uncomfortable or similar on purpose. Besides, it was over with now. </p><p>Ford pushed away from the roaring noise blaring in his ears once he resurfaced, his body shaking from either the cold or the relief from no longer being so high up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Scariest One of All [Dipper & Dream!Mullet!Stan]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Scariest One of All<br/>Day 2. Nightmare. “Just follow me, I know the area.”<br/>Dipper stumbles into the 'Fears' hallway in Stan's mind during Dreamscaperers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper had been looking for a way out of Stan’s mind, not to run further into it. Except he hadn’t been paying attention to any signs and was now stuck in a hallway of nightmares with doors that would haphazardly open at random. </p><p>Thinking back, he remembered seeing a door labeled nightmares that had been chained shut which made a lot more sense when said nightmares would freely exit from the memories and into the hallway. </p><p>Dipper tried to catch his breath against the warped paneling. Maybe he could just run all the way out of here? Could that work?? He ran his way in here.So it should work. He probably should have ran the other way, or looked where he was going, but no! No, instead he was running past stereotypical mobsters and living machines that tried to chase him down.</p><p>“How are y-”</p><p>Dipper reflexively screamed, taken off guard.</p><p>“Jeez! Never mind I asked, kid.”</p><p>After catching his breath, a second time, he actually looked over to see- Grunkle Stan with- “You-You had a mullet?”</p><p>“Yeah, and you had a panic attack.” He said. It was Stan, but he was much younger with brown hair that just barely reached his shoulders. It’s not like he hadn’t seen Stan younger by this point, but he hadn’t expected to see Stan outside of any of his memories. “Look, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I got- I got lost and I got stuck. I was trying to get out of here.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re damn near in the middle. Come on.” He said, gesturing down the hall with his thumb. “Just follow me, I know the area.”</p><p>Dipper reluctantly started walking, smelling something distinctly burnt now as he passed by a cracked door shining a dull blue light into the hallway. He peered at it cautiously, worried something would jump out. “What about all the monsters and everything that keep jumping out of the memories?”</p><p>Stan shrugged. “Eh, nightmares get free reign here for the most part. Just avoid them.”</p><p>“How are you not worried about them?!”</p><p>“Well for one, none of the others got nothing on me, and second this is the mindscape, kid. You can imagine anything you want to get away from them.”</p><p>Dipper paused, thinking. “Anything?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not like this is reality.” Stan waved a hand, making a wrench appear in his hand before chucking it over his shoulder where it thunked onto the ground. “See? Easy.”</p><p>“Huh…” </p><p>Before he could think much about that though, Stan stopped to open the door in front of them at the end of the hallway.</p><p>“Alright, out you go.” Stan told him. </p><p>“Uh, thanks? I guess.” Dipper said, awkwardly walking ahead. </p><p>Stan hesitated, with the door open considering Dipper. As he opened his mouth though a loud boom went off soon followed by Mabel’s and Soos’ screams.</p><p>“Oh no!” Dipper turned towards the noise then back to Stan again. “I gotta go help my sister and Soos.” He said already walking backwards, barely </p><p>“Go ahead, I know the feeling.” Stan said waving him ahead which was all the goodbye Dipper needed to completely turn around and start running.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Too Little, Too Late [Ma & Pa Pines]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too Little, Too Late<br/>Day 3. Loss. “Now? Now you listen to me?”<br/>Filbrick with a change of heart on his deathbed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Filbrick had never been much good with talking, a man of few words, so she wasn’t surprised to see his Last Will and Testament was only one page long.</p><p>He’d written it when he’d become bedridden and sealed it into a cheap envelope for the sake of formality.</p><p>The past few days had been emotionally exhausting to put it lightly and now, more than anything, she just felt tired. For once, Filbrick’s bluntness that started the letter was a comfort for her. It was just business. What was to be done with certain things. Simple and straightforward instructions.</p><p>Until the very end.</p><p>A single sentence requesting she tell the boys he loved them… including Stan.</p><p>Caryn’s hands crumpled the cheap paper as they began to shake.</p><p>After <em><b>years</b></em> of her trying to get him to say anything to Stanley again, casually mentioning him every long now and then just in the hopes that Filbrick would say something. Tell her to even just tell Stanley he said hello. Only for him to remain in stony silence.</p><p>“<em>Now? </em>Now you listen to me?”</p><p>Not even at the end, but <em>after it,</em> did he budge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not Alone [OC!Sam & OC!Leon]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not Alone<br/>Day 4. Vampire. “I know you didn’t ask for this.”<br/>Vampire Hunter, Sam, bit while with Leon(Napoleon).</p><p>CW: Blood, incoming death, romance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon shouldn’t have opened the door. It had been a bad idea, but when she heard a woman crying out she had wanted to help. Get them inside before they could be attacked.</p><p>The woman had come up her, straggly hair and a beautiful face. When Leon hesitated before reaching out to her was when the woman lunged, knocking her back against the floor of her foyer.</p><p>Leon screamed and tried to knock her off, but nothing worked.</p><p>The woman grinned, fangs showing plainly and if there was any question that what she was it was gone now. If there had been any question to what was going to happen… that was gone too now.</p><p>Sam, the vampire hunter that had recently come to town, her new friend, would have ran for the vampire’s cries for help if she had been close enough. Unlike Leon though, she also would have been prepared for when the woman had turned out to be a vampire though. </p><p>Even if any of her neighbors would risk their lives to check on her now, they wouldn’t be able to reach her in time before she was bitten. That was all it would take.</p><p>Still, she struggled and screamed for help and still the vampire continued to smile. It was disturbingly like someone playing with their food, amused and as though they were not actually hindered or troubled by the resistance.</p><p>Eventually the vampire took her arms and pinned them back against the ground with a steely grip that she couldn’t break.</p><p>The vampire lowered its head down towards her shoulder, mouth opened and fangs out.</p><p>Her heartbeat pounded in her eyes, quick and… getting a lot louder.</p><p>Suddenly, something smashed into the side of the vampire, completely knocking if off of her.</p><p>“Sam!” Leon breathed all at once. </p><p>Sam, with gritted teeth was wrestling the vampire who was now thrashing in utter rage, snarling and snapping like a wild animal. Clawed hands slashed through her coat, across her face, and anything else that happened to be within range. Blood quickly flashed through the air and smeared the scene.</p><p>Sam refused to be pushed off or wince away from the pain of the cuts, keeping the vampire down as she reached for a stake. She shoved the vampire’s shoulder down to the ground and as she pushed the stake into its chest, it turned its head towards the hand holding her down and bit into her wrist.</p><p>It couldn’t have been even a second later when the vampire screamed, reaching towards its own chest as it died. Skin flushing before its body just… started disintegrating into dust, clothing getting burnt through in the process.</p><p>Sam’s wrist bled, already a small pool forming on the wooden paneling above where her wrist hung. She slowly wrapped her hand over the trembling wrist to stem the bleeding, an oddly muted shock on her face.</p><p>“S-Sammy?”</p><p>She turned her head back to Leon, silent save for her heavy breathing. She glanced over her briefly.</p><p>All it took was a bite. Everyone knew that. Everyone.</p><p>“It was- It was dying, so maybe-” Leon tried, hoping beyond hope that just maybe. Maybe a dying vampire couldn’t do a proper bite. Maybe it actually wasn’t every bite. Maybe there was some exception, any exception, that wouldn’t mean…</p><p>Sam smiled crookedly with a small laugh that she would have expected on an early morning, fondly given when Leon insisted that she’d make her breakfast. It was just like that laugh, except the smile was different, her face not turned away and it was more a quirk of her lips then a full smile that was only being half restrained. “No,” she said, “no, I can… I can feel it.” </p><p>Leon crawled over to where she was, immediately taking ahold of one of her arms and her shoulder, careful to not place her hands on top of any of the cuts. Blood was soaking in dark patches on her clothing, truly showcasing how many cuts she had gotten from the encounter that had barely lasted even ten seconds.</p><p>“I- I’m so sorry, Sam.” She started. “I heard… I opened the door, and I went to close it, but it was too late and now- I’m so sorry. This is my fault.”</p><p>“Don’t do that.” Sam interrupted her apology. “Don’t blame yourself. I took-” She stopped momentarily, a brief spasm going through her body, and continued in a strained voice. “I took the risk. I tackled, didn’t use the crossbow.” </p><p>When Sam’s hands started to shake, Leon went to grab her hand, not caring about any of the blood right now. </p><p>Sam turned her hand over and entwined their fingers so she could hold onto Leon’s hand. A tear formed and fell down her face.</p><p>“I’m still sorry.” Leon told her.</p><p>“That’s okay. I am too.” Her hand gripped Leon’s suddenly, but Sam continued talking as though nothing happened. “I made it in time though. You’re okay.”</p><p>Leon felt tears welling up in her eyes before nodding. “Yes. Yes, I’m okay, thanks to you.”</p><p>“Well, I also ruined your floor… so that evens it out.” She responded.</p><p>Leon felt herself laugh, caught off guard. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her dress. “How- How long do you have?” </p><p>“Long enough to make you smile again hopefully.” She let go of her own wrist so she could lay her hand on Leon’s lap before giving a more serious answer. “Two or three minutes before it starts getting bad.” She continued on, perhaps because of the time. “I didn’t- You know, I didn’t think I’d…” She struggled, caught on the words. “I didn’t think I’d go like this.”</p><p>Leon felt like she’d just been struck and held onto Sam as much as she could with her one hand still holding onto Sam’s. “I know you didn’t ask for this-”</p><p>“Hah, no. No.”</p><p>And when Leon looked, she saw Sam smiling though with watery eyes.</p><p>“Nearly every hunter dies from a vampire, one way or another.” Sam said, meeting her eyes. “I meant like this.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Not alone, with you.” She blinked back tears then smiled a bit. </p><p>Leon leaned her forehead down against hers, shoulders shaking on some emotion, somewhere between grief and loss and love all at once. </p><p>Sam’s hand tangled into Leon’s hair, holding onto the back of her head.</p><p>They stayed like that for a moment, fervently holding onto each other in the last few moments where they possibly could do so. A bittersweet moment that Sam was the one to end as she pulled away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Would You Kiss a Ghost [Unnamed characters]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Would You Kiss a Ghost<br/>Day 5. Afterlife. “I might just kiss you.”<br/>(This is literally less than 50 words y'all. I had 0 energy to do a romance fic on this day)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I must just kiss you.”</p><p>“Might?”</p><p>“Well, can you smooch a ghost?”</p><p>“No way to know unless you try.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bad Omen [OC!Sam & OC!Leon]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad Omen<br/>Day 11. A Quiet Night. “It’s not always like this.”<br/>Sam and Leon share a relatively quiet moment together. </p><p>CW: Romance</p><p>NOTE: Fictober19's Day 6-8 are in my 'Just a Kid' fic here on ao3.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam inexplicably found herself resting, of all times, during the night. It wasn’t that she was on guard for every second the sun was down, but when she was on a job she was. Even aside from the purpose of stopping vampires before anybody else got hurt, getting killed by a vampire because she decided to relax would just be an embarrassing death.</p><p>It was both especially surreal, and alienating if she was honest, to be accompanied by a non hunter who seemed sincerely at ease despite the circumstances. Her new found friend, and crush… if she was being honest, Napoleon.</p><p>Napoleon had been walking with her for parts of the night these past few days since they had been so calm this week. Maybe it was a bad idea, potentially endangering Napoleon like this by accepting the company, but Sam couldn’t find it in herself to say no. Not even when Napoleon suggested they just sit down for a while. </p><p>Any civilian should have been too scared to even think of doing so in the middle of a dark night with a vampire loose in town. Even when Sam had brought up the vampire though, Napoleon had only replied, “but you’re here.” As though it was such a simple and straightforward answer. Like there was no uncertainty in her mind that she would be safe with her.</p><p>And Sam <em>should </em>have reminded her that it still had the possibility of danger and was an unnecessary risk, even though such suggestions hadn’t stopped Napoleon before, but well Sam liked someone believing in her like that. She couldn’t help it. </p><p>Napoleon’s voice softly breaks the air. “This is what you do every time, isn’t it?” She asks.</p><p>“It’s not always like this.” Sam says with a lopsided smile. “This calm.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean that.” Napoleon shoots her a rueful smile. “I know not all your nights are so calm.”</p><p>“Then what?”</p><p>Napoleon pensively looks down the stone steps they’re sitting on towards the plaza of the town square below, hands twisting lightly in the lap of her dress.</p><p>“A serious subject then.” Sam jokes lightly, trying to alleviate the evident worry. “They say nights are the best time for those.”</p><p>A very slight smile takes Napoleon’s lips for a moment. “Yes,” she confirms, “but I am… trying to think of the word." </p><p>Sam allows her the time, watching her thoughtful face and just quietly appreciating for a moment. </p><p>"Quiet.” She eventually says, looking at Sam from the corner of her eye, before pulling her gaze ahead again. </p><p>“That’s the same thing, isn’t it?" </p><p>Napoleon shakes her head. "It’s not about when you find vampires, it’s the time when you don’t.”</p><p>Sam says nothing, not understanding. </p><p>“I thought maybe you might stop at the police station or talk with people, but you…” she paused to look at her, “do you?”</p><p>“At nights? No, I’m a bad omen.” Sam answers seriously, before laughing slightly with a smile. “I mean- nearly everyone is asleep anyhow, and if the police ever need to find me there’s a system for that. A lot of people just feel safer when I’m not where they are at night, cause of the vampires.” She then quickly added. “And I walk that one Baker to his shop around 4!”</p><p>“That’s one person!” Napoleon said suddenly, looking at her, and taking her hand. “And you are <em>not </em>a bad omen.”</p><p>Sam laughs quietly, a thin air at the top of her lungs. She barely maintains eye contact with her before evading her gaze downwards. “You should tell that to everyone at the police station then.”</p><p>“I will.” Napoleon says seriously.</p><p>Sam stops at the turn from her joking suggestion. </p><p>“I’ll tell it to everyone I see.” Napoleon continues in her silence, squeezing Sam’s hand slightly. </p><p>The nervous energy in her took a slightly less comfortable turn and Sam looks down at their hands linked together, turning theirs hand over then back again. Watching their hands, it eases the discomforting feeling she doesn’t care to look at right now. She’d rather focus on the lighter nervous energy that feels like memories of summer fun washed away of all its details. Even if it comes with a whole host of worries, she knows what it’s around and it’s something that ultimately has a pleasant core that helps smooth down all the nervousness down from being too much.</p><p>Whatever the other feeling there was, it was foreboding and heavy, and it took such a caring and kind line and made it hurt even though it did still help to hear it. </p><p>Sam pulls some of her focus off of their hands to return to the conversation though she continues watching their hands. “You know, most people are asleep at night anyhow. If they’re asleep and think of me as a good omen that doesn’t change much of anything for me.” Though even as she says it… “Although, that does sound nice.”</p><p>Napoleon runs her thumb over Sam’s palm. “Then this is easy, I’ll do it." </p><p>Sam peeks up at Napoleon’s face briefly. Her expression is calm and self assured and it’s so much to look at and it makes her feel warm on the inside. "You’re worrying about me.” She says, meaning it to be an assurance that it wasn’t necessary, but to hell if she forgot to put that tone into it.</p><p>“Who’s to say.” Napoleon responds spritely. </p><p>Sam smiles broadly, and has the strongest urge to lift Napoleon’s hand to kiss it, but she doubts that would be appreciated. Instead, she lets herself look head-on at Napoleon, flexing her hand so she can feel the points of contact better. “Didn’t anybody ever tell you hunters were trouble?”</p><p>“I- well,” Napoleon breaks off into a short, uncertain sounding laugh. “Maybe.” She finally says.</p><p>Sam laughs at the answer, letting her gaze slide back down towards the town square. “Don’t worry, I’m not complaining.” She says. </p><p>Unwilling to let go of Napoleon’s hand, they fall into a comfortable silence. The point of contact remains, two warm hands gently interlinked for at least this moment in time, and this moment was all that mattered for right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>